With the development of science and technology, radar is widely used in many fields such as national defense and military, civil aviation control, topographic survey, meteorology and navigation. Therefore, the processing of radar signals has attracted more attention from researchers in this field.
For the radar signal with a large bandwidth, the traditional processing method is to sample the radar signal through Nyquist theorem, and then process the sampled signal. The traditional radar signal processing method will bring about the issues such as a large amount of data, a long processing time and a high real-time processing cost. Since the radar signal is sparse, the information collected through the Nyquist frequency sampling is redundant. Therefore, another system for processing radar signals is the system for processing radar signals based on compressed sensing. There are four main implementations based on compressed sensing: random sampling, random filter, random demodulation and modulation bandwidth converter.
However, the above system for processing radar signals based on compressed sensing has the defects such as a large number of analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), a low compression ratio, and a poor detection performance due to the limited implementations of compressed sensing.